Lápiz Labial
by Diethel-san
Summary: Sin que Neji lo sepa, tiene lápiz labial en sus labios y Tenten está furiosa con la chica que lo causó. Una Tenten celosa es una Tenten temible. NejiTen [oneshot] ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Kiwi The Almighty y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Lipstick'. Esta tan **sólo** es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Todo Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **Kiwi The Almighty**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (¡PERO...! Deidara me pertenece a mí! –Saca su peluche de Deidara- ¡AHAHA!. ¡MÍO!)

Resumen: Sin que Neji lo sepa, tiene lápiz labial en sus labios y Tenten está furiosa con la chica que lo causó. Una Tenten celosa es una Tenten temible. Oneshot. NejiTen.

* * *

Lápiz Labial

Tenten lo miró.

Sí, estaba segura que los labios de Neji estaban más brillantes de lo normal.

Entonces, lo siguió mirando.

Y Rock Lee estaba hablado sobre el maravilloso poder de la furia de las ardillas. Gai-sensei parecía estar en la luna con él.

Neji tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, luciendo claramente molesto.

Pero... ¿por qué ella era la única que notaba que los labios de Neji estaban más brillantes de lo usual?

¿Estaba usando algo?. ¿Secretamente usaba bálsamo de labios cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando? Entonces, un impresionante pensamiento apareció en la mente de Tenten. ¿Neji había besado a una chica con lápiz labial brillante? Oh, esa perra iba a morir.

Entonces, ella notó que Neji la estaba mirando.

"¿Lista para practicar?", le preguntó.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza pero no podía evitar pensar sobre la no-buena chica que lo había besado –su mente concluyó que era una chica y no bálsamo de labios. Ella se aseguraría de que, quien sea que fuera esa chica, moriría lenta y dolorosamente. Gruñendo, siguió a Neji hacia el sitio donde entrenaban.

Sacó un kunai y Neji le sonrió con una mueca. Estuvo a punto de tirárselo cuando se dio cuenta de que captó el brillo de los labios de Neji en el reflejo de su arma. Esa chica de seguro pagaría. ¡Estaba hacienda que Tenten se distrajera!

Lo miró hacia Neji y sonrió. Por el momento, sacaría toda su rabia contra Neji a través de su entrenamiento. Él era fuerte de todas maneras, así que no había problema. Ahora, si fuera al revés… Tenten ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso.

Tenten sacó su rollo de armas y Neji activó su Byakugan, preparándose para los ataques de Tenten. Y vino con fuerza. Neji sonrió. Se veía con ánimos hoy día mientras continuamente lanzaba armas hacia el Hyuuga, no dándole oportunidad de atacarla.

Pero era inútil, claro. Lo que venía era fácil de predecir. Neji ganó la batalla fácilmente. Él siempre ganaba pero, esta vez, Tenten se veía más molesta de lo usual. ¿Era él o Tenten estaba lanzando su furia contra él? Neji frunció el entrecejo. Él NO era un saco de golpear.

Tenten apretó los dientes. ¡Ahí!. ¡Ocurrió de Nuevo! Justo cuando miró hacia Neji, vio sus labios brillar a la luz. Y eso la molestó. Poniendo más presión en sus armas, las tiró todas hacia él en una destrucción masiva.

¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué siempre se acordaba de la chica que besó a Neji?... ¡Y cómo se atrevía a dejar su lápiz labial en sus labios! El simple pensamiento puso a Tenten celosa. Oh, cómo haría temblar a la insospechada chica al alcanzarla.

Dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía armas, Tenten decidió usar ataques directos esta vez. Fue hacia Neji y lo intentó golpear con una suave técnica. Tenten se giró mientras era sujetada por Neji y olió.

¡Podía oler el maldito lápiz labial!

Tenten dio un golpe a Neji.

_¡Maldita perra, usa el mismo sabor que yo!_, pensó Tenten amargamente. No era su culpa que le gustara el lápiz labial con sabor a piña. Esta vez, ella se aseguraría de que la perra no muriera sólo por haber besado a Neji, sino porque estaba copiando la elección de sus productos.

Neji sintió algo extraño con relación a Tenten y la miró. Lo que sea que la estaba afectando, también afectaba su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Tenten?", de repente demandó mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques.

"Nada", replicó Tenten indignada mientras intentaba patearlo.

Neji la miró extrañado. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Tenten estaba furiosa. ¡Cómo se atrevía Neji a preguntarle si estaba bien! Era por él que estaba actuando así. Le lanzó un golpe lleno de celos.

Neji, quien se veía que tenía suficiente, tomó ambas muñecas de Tenten y la lanzó contra un árbol cercano.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?", demandó de nuevo, mirándola.

Tenten se negó a responder. Los celos eran malos y la estaban consumiendo.

"¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí, eh?. ¿Por qué no vas hacia esa zorra que te dio ese besito, eh?" respondió sarcásticamente. Sí, estaba extremadamente celosa. ¿Quién sabría que se pondría así de envidiosa?

Neji parpadeó. Entonces la miró fríamente. ¿Cómo la iba a ayudar si ella no lo dejaba?

"¿De qué estás hablando?". No era una pregunta. Era una orden.

Tenten lo miró de vuelta.

"Tus labios, Neji"

Eso capturó la atención de Neji y Tenten notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _Entonces... ¡ha estado besando a alguien!_, Confirmó su mente. Ahora estaba lista para mandar freír a esa perra en el infierno.

"¿Qué tienen?", replicó Neji fríamente como si no significara nada para él.

Tenten continuó mirándolo.

"¿Quién es la chica?", demandó de pronto. ¡Ella quería su nombre y localización AHORA!

Neji la miró.

"No es nada de tu incumbencia, Tenten"

Neji sólo la llamaba por su nombre si era algo serio. Así que... ¿eso significaba que Neji y su compañera eran, íntimos? La furia del infierno no se comparaba con la furia de Tenten.

"Nombre, Neji. Dime quién es" _así puedo patearle el trasero_, añadió mentalmente.

En eso, Neji le sonrió de improvisto. ¡Ese maldito Hyuuga le estaba sonriendo!

"¿Celosa?", preguntó, aún sonriendo.

Tenten estaba muy molesta como para sonrojarse.

"¡No!", replicó molesta, a pesar de que sus ojos decían otra historia.

Neji sonrió aún más.

Maldito Hyuuga, estaba jugando con ella. Tenten lo miró furiosa. ¡_Bien!. ¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego! Tiempo para la táctica B- ¡actuar como la mejor amiga que se supone que eres!_, pensó Tenten inteligentemente. Sí, debería darse una palmada en la espalda más tarde. Después de todo... ¿quién le diría que no a un muy preocupado mejor amigo, eh?

Suspirando, Tenten cerró sus ojos y cambió su estrategia. Con sus muñecas aún atrapadas en la sujetada de Neji, se movió lentamente y abrió los ojos.

"Neji", dijo en un falso tono sincero, "Soy tu mejor amiga"

Con eso, Neji se congeló.

"Y estoy preocupada por ti. No quiero que nada malo te ocurra" _así que dime el maldito nombre de esa perra para matarla_.

Mal momento porque el Byakugan de Neji estaba activado.

"Estás mintiendo, Tenten", dijo simplemente.

_Maldición, me atrapó._

Tiempo para la táctica C- hacerlo sentir culpable y perdón por no decírtelo.

"Pero Neji", continuó, "Soy tu mejor amiga. Me preocupas. ¿No piensas que tengo el derecho de saber si estás en un tipo de relación?", preguntó con falsa amabilidad mientras trataba de manipularlo.

Estaba casi funcionando.

Neji la miraba algo culpable y ¿acababa de sonrojarse?... ¡Oh, esa perra sí que iba a morir!

Sin ninguna otra oportunidad, Tenten activó su más tierna mirada de cachorrito abandonado. Después de todo... ¿quién se resistiría ante una linda y vulnerable chica que te miraba tan desesperanzada en tus ojos, eh?

No que afecte a Neji también.

_Oh, por el amor de Dios_, gritó la mente de Tenten. ¿Por qué Neji estaba siendo tan obstinado con ella?

Tenten resopló.

"Bien, Neji, no me digas quién es la chica"_ pero la mataré de todas maneras._

Entonces, ella notó que Neji la miraba, como si estuviera entre decirle o ignorarla.

_Y pensé que éramos mejores amigos,_ pensó Tenten sarcásticamente.

"Neji, hazme un favor y dile a tu _enamorada_ que no use la misma marca de lápiz labial que yo. Es tan molesto", le dijo.

Neji levantó una sonriente ceja ante ella.

"Tenten, no tengo enamorada", le replicó, sonriente.

Tenten lo miró con suspicacia.

"¿No tienes?" preguntó lentamente.

_¿Y qué hay del lápiz labial en tus labios? Si no tienes una enamorada, entonces ¿por qué estabas sonrojándote hace un minuto?,_ su mente hacía preguntas en su interior. Sí, esas preguntas debían ser respondidas. Tenten se aseguraría de que salieran.

"No", dijo, molesto ante su pregunta.

"Entonces... ¿por qué tienes lápiz labial en tus labios?", preguntó, mirándolo acusadoramente.

"¿Puedes verlo?", preguntó, medianamente interesado.

Tenten asintió.

"Usualmente no lo notarías. Es extremadamente suave y ligero. Sólo que ocurre que tengo el mismo lápiz labial"

Con eso, Neji se sonrojó.

Tenten parpadeó. ¿Neji se había sonrojado?. ¡Bien, esto se estaba poniendo algo raro pero eso no significaba que se había olvidado de la chica en cuestión!

"Entonces, respóndeme Neji... ¿quién fue la afortunada?"

Neji le dio una mirada algo irritada. Entonces suspiró y un ligero color se formó en sus mejillas.

"Te besé a ti" dijo simplemente.

Tenten parpadeó.

_¿Uhm?_

"¿Qué?. ¿Puedes decir eso de nuevo, por favor?", pidió lentamente, asegurándose de que _esta _vez, ella oyera correctamente.

Neji la miró, obviamente molesto que tenga que repetirlo de nuevo.

"Te besé a ti", dijo firmemente, hacienda que esta vez Tenten entendiera.

Tenten sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Si no estuviera tan confundida, estaría empezando a sonrojarse.

"¿Cuándo?", preguntó, casi en un murmullo.

Estaba segura que de si Neji la hubiera besado... ¡ella lo hubiera RECORDADO!

Neji giró su rostro del de Tenten y sujetó aún más sus muñecas. De ahí, la volvió a mirar.

"Hace una hora"

_¿Hace una hora?_, Su mente preguntó. No recordaba a Neji besándola para nada. En realidad, estaba segura de que ese fue el momento en el cual pararon para almorzar.

Como sintiendo su confusión, Neji continuó.

"Gai-sensei y Lee fueron a comprar algo de comida. Te quedaste dormida" dijo pasivamente. Eso hizo que se oyera como si no le importara.

Tenten levantó sus cejas.

_Oh._

¡Bueno, eso explicaba mucho! Todo el odio que sentía por la susodicha chica se desvaneció rápidamente. Bueno, no se podía matar a ella misma¿verdad?

Entonces, eso la golpeó. Su corazón estaba latiendo sonoramente y el sonrojo vino por montones.

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó. Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar. Ella quería saber si le gustaba. ¿Él… él sentía algo por ella? _No, eso era completamente absurdo._

Neji miró hacia Tenten, sus ojos fijándose en los de ella.

"¿Uhm?", preguntó casualmente.

Entonces, soltó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

Tenten definitivamente se sonrojó con un color rojo oscuro. Después de todo, bajo esas capas de rabia que se habían disuelto, Tenten era tontamente romántica.

Neji continuó.

"Estabas durmiendo y te veías tan hermosa. Quería besarte con tantas ganas", confesó, aún acariciando la mejilla de Tenten.

Tenten estaba segura que se iba a derretir._ ¿Neji quería besarme?_ Su mente estaba sorprendida.

En eso, tomó ambas mejillas y la forzó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más fríos que de costumbre pero Tenten lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar la mirada cariñosa en sus ojos.

"Te amo, Tenten"

Y su corazón de congeló, rompiéndose dolorosamente en pequeños pedazos de ácida dulzura que fue reemplazados por una abrumadora sensación de mariposas.

Dio un respingo. ¡Hombre, ella no esperaba esto! Pero satisfacción apareció en su mente. _¡Tomen eso, fanáticas!. ¡Neji es mío!. ¡Mío he dicho!_

Tenten le sonrió.

"Yo también", le murmuró.

Y él la besó. Esta vez, tomando toda la ventaja de acceso que ella le estaba dando. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y forzó su lengua en su boca. Ella sabía bien. Su boca era ardiente y sus labios sabían a piña. Neji decidió que le gustaba el sabor de Tenten.

"Uhm, Neji", dijo Tenten mientras buscaba aire "Si querías besarme, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar", replicó desafiante mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Neji le dio una sonrisa y la besó de nuevo.

"Y tú no tenías que ponerte celosa. Todo lo que hice fue besarte", replicó antes de jalarla en un rápido beso. Tenten sonrió contra sus labios.

En eso, la empujó de improvisto y la miró seriamente.

"Por cierto, te ves linda cuando te pones celosa", medio que bromeó.

Las cejas de Tenten se fruncieron.

Maldito bastardo.

Siempre tiene que decir la última palabra.

* * *

Review! Ahora! **Ya!** Oh, sí, ellos dos son mi pareja favorita. ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero da igual. Amo esta historia xD Tenten celosa da miedo. En fin... ¡vuelvo con traducciones! Se aceptan pedidos (en realidad, no).  



End file.
